Mental Disco
by ChloboShoka
Summary: Maya and Gumshoe have convinced their friends to go to a fancy dress party and the results are shocking. Maya x Phoenix & Jean x Iris


Title: Mental Disco

Rating: G

Pairing: Maya/Pheonix and Jean/Iris

Notes: This is my Phoenix x Maya fic for September the 5th. The shippers at court-records were celebrating it on September 5th cause it was the day they first met. This is my late fic for them.

Disclaimer: Characters belong to Capcom.

Mental Disco

Disco lights circulated around the hall. The fancy dress party wasn't as bad as Phoenix thought it would be. Well, he wasn't really dressed up as anybody but he felt glad he wasn't the only one. Maya said she was dressed up as some girl named Martha from Doctor Who. He remembered the show well, but forgot what happened. He could only remember the darleks and the ever changing cast. Maya looked really pretty tonight, it was the first time he ever seen her out of her acolyte clothes other than that time she had to dress up as a maid.

"You should dress up more often Maya," Phoenix told her. "It really suits you." The leather jacket on her seemed refreshing and dark ponytail was nice.

"Thank you," Maya responded with a wink. "You look good too."

He couldn't say that the man next to him was just as excited as Maya though. Iris, his 'ex-girlfriend' was in a white bride's outfit she made for herself. He was pleased that they could still be friends after everything that had happened to them. He roared with laughter watching Iris dance around with Larry and Pearl in the robot costumes. Just the metal image alone made him chuckle.

He could not believe that Maya had convinced Miles Edgeworth to dress up. Let alone make him dress up as a **woman. **He understood why Pearl and Larry were in some sort of robot costumes cause they would both do that for Maya. Miles didn't seem to happy about his new look, although the blonde wig on his head was a priceless moment. Franziska Von Karma came as herself – she thought fancy dress parties were foolish but was dragged by Gumshoe and Maya.

"How do I look?" Miles asked curiously. He still refused to remove his cravat.

"You look utterly foolish, Miles Edgeworth," Franziska quickly muttered with her arms crossed.

"Thank you for the blunt honesty, Franziska."

"What about me though?" Phoenix asked curiously. "Who do you think I should have dressed up as?"

"Oh Nick, you can still be Dr. Who!"

"Do I need a change of clothes?" he asked just in case. It wasn't too late to go home.

"You're fine the way you are," Maya told him. Phoenix sighed in relief as he heard that, but it would not last long. "We can take the phone booth from outside."

"MAYA I CAN'T BRING THE TELEPHONE BOOTH WITH ME!" Phoenix bellowed in disgust. All eyes were on Maya and Phoenix. They cringed at the attention. "You're really taking this too seriously Maya."

"Mr. Nick!" Pearl shouted, skull-bashing Phoenix to the dance floor. "Mystic Maya is your true love. You should listen to her and collect the phone booth."

"HEY PALS! I'M BATMAN!" roared the voice of a beefy man who barged into the room. It was Dick Gumshoe's voice. The black pants and tights stuck out the most and the bat mask around his face was hilarious.

"And I'm Robin," a slender brunette announced behind him. This was Maggey, Gumshoe's girlfriend and was Phoenix's client twice. Maggey was colorful than Gumshoe: a yellow cap on her back with a red vest on top of a green leotard. Their gloves matched each other. Franziska expressed her thoughts by whipping Gumshoe and Egdeworth smiles, pleased he wasn't the most stupid looking person in the room.

"You deux look fantastique," a woman with a male French accent cried out. It was only until they saw the front of her, that they discovered she was a man! It was Jean Armstrong who was Maggey's employer. Jean Armstrong in a dress: not the best mental image in the world. A floral crimson dress and transparent shoes he wore. Jean followed Maggey and Gumshoe to Phoenix's table. "The evening is beautiful, non?" Jean asked.

"Yeah," Phoenix replied. "It's very good."

"Monsoir Wright," Jean said. "Tu est naughty."

"Why?" was all Phoenix could say.

"Mon dieu! You're not dressed as someone! I am dressed as Cinderella."

"No Nick's Doctor Who!" Maya replied. She had nowhere to sit so she sat on Phoenix's lap instead. He jumped inside, but decided to let it slide.

Jean gasped in excitement holding the rose in his hands. "Oh, J'aime beacoup. Et toi Maya?"

"I'm Martha Jones, Miles is Rose Taylor, Larry and Pearl are darleks and Iris is a bride."

"You all look bien! Bien! Bien!" Jean swayed his hips as his auburn hair flew with his rhythm. His breath ranked of vodka. "What about me, do you think about moi? Ma cheveux costs trente-trois dollars."

"You look nice," Maya replied with what seemed like a false grin.

"Oh merci," Jean cried out in passion. He scurried over to the dance floor with a crazy jive. He joined the dancing circle that Iris, Larry and Pearl had formed. "Bonjour," Jean cried out as he gripped onto Iris's arm. "You look so beautiful," Jean said grabbing onto Iris's waist. He held her down and whispered in her ear, "le blanc robe suits you."

"That's nice," Iris replied sweetly, as she heavily blushed from Jean's kind words. "So what's your name?"

"Je m'appelle Jean Armstrong. Et toi?"

"Iris..."

"Come with me," Jean requested by dragging her away from the dance floor. "WE SHALL MAKE BEAUTIFUL MUFFINS TOGETHER!" Her heart was stolen by a big gay chef.

"I thought he was gay..." Maya gasped.

"Well maybe he'll go lesbian for her," Maggey replied randomly. All who heard her, stared at her in disdain. "Okay what I just said was lame."

"Wanna dance with me?" Maya asked Phoenix. Her glittering eyes widened as if she was looking at her favorite burgers.

With nothing to lose, Phoenix replied with: "Sure, why not?" As Maya and Phoenix took to the floor, the slow soothing music guided their feet to sway around the room to what felt like an eternal dream.


End file.
